


Insignia Warriors

by Khoanamy



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fiction, Flashbacks, Gen, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-09 07:52:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11100189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khoanamy/pseuds/Khoanamy
Summary: The story begins with our main protagonist, 17-year-old Hiro, who suffers the death of his father. Swearing revenge with his younger brother Nero, the two join the Forces of Alance in order to avenge their father. Little did the two know, that they were about to be dragged into a decades long war and they need not worry about just avenging a father, but also protecting the entire existence of Alance.





	1. Disturbance of Peace

**Author's Note:**

> This story has a mix of old and new. Guns are almost nonexistent (since they have been buried or disposed of from this world) and more traditional weapons such as swords and alike are used in the story. The new is the technology from this world, other than vehicles (most of them). The main focus of the new is the technology of the science, architecture, language, and lighting (so there aren't candles everywhere). It'll be kind of confusing because I wanted to make this story modern with technology but not with weaponry since I am really interested in swords and bows and guns seem boring to write about. Furthermore, Hiro and Nero were raised by traditional parents, prohibiting them from using any technology, other than what's necessary. 
> 
> Locations:  
> -Nestra City: A large city that is pretty much isolated with the exception of a couple of nearby villages. This city is known for its advanced studies in body development.  
> -Pocu Village: A small village where Hiro and Nero live. It's the closest to Nestra City (There are others but have no importance now).
> 
> Characters:  
> -Hiro: The main protagonist. He has respectful ideals and puts loyalty above all else. He doesn't get mad easily, but when he does, he goes completely berserk. Age: 17  
> -Nero: Hiro's younger brother. Quick to anger with a fuse of a thread of hair. He has a completely different face when he is accompanied by Hiro. Age: 16  
> -Sasha Faurel: A brilliant, but also naive, scientist in charge of Faurel Improvements Lab. She has a unrequited love for muscles and beefy men. Cares for her sister, but also fantasizes situations about her. Age: 25  
> -Dweillen Faurel: The CEO of Faurel Improvements Lab. Has a putrid hatred for the world for some reason. Manipulated his daughter, Sasha, to create a dangerous super drug. Age: 50
> 
> Others:  
> -Faurel Improvements Lab: A lab known for its top-notch performance on their body improvement products and drugs.  
> -Nero addresses Hiro as "Aniki", which means "Big Brother" (with respect) in japanese (I just wanted to use it because "Big Bro" and "Brother" didn't sound right or cool and definitely no "Onii" >.>).

Scene 1: Nestra City, Faurel Improvements Lab

 

Sasha, excited: "Finally! I've done it! Now to show this off to father!" *Raising the vial in the and declaring triumph*

 

Sasha enters the main control room to greet her father.

 

Dweillen: "Sasha, what brings you here at such an ungodly hour?"

 

Sasha: "Sorry to disturb you, father, but I've finished creating what you asked for me to do."

 

Dweillen, intrigued: "Really? I'd like for you to present it to me immediately and leave. There is nothing else you need to do today. Spend the rest of the day with your sister if you desire to do so.

 

Sasha, with gleaming eyes: "Anything for some time with Lil' Thals!"

 

Sasha happily placed the vial on her father's hand. The vial was labeled "AZ-1041", indicating that it took many tries in order to achieve this substance.

 

Dweillen, chuckling to himself: "Finally! Time to rid of the filth in this world. Master would be pleased to accept if I had this in my possession."

 

-

 

Scene 2: Nestra City, High School which Hiro and Nero attend (Several hours prior to Scene 1) 

 

Nero: "Ugh... another day of school. The only reason why I look forward to going to school is how Father doesn't nag me about using phones or computers."

 

Hiro: "Well maybe that's the reason why our curfew has been earlier than usual. You should focus more on your training instead of spending your time on a phone."

 

Nero: "Huh? Why would I? It's a pain in the ass. I'm surprised you haven't tried using a phone even though Father's not here."

 

Hiro: "Th-that's... because I enjoy training more than using technology."

 

Nero: "Oh? Or maybe because you don't know how to use-"

 

Hiro, interrupting: "Oh, boy! I better get to class and you should, too!" *Shuffles away*

 

Nero: "What's with him? Is it that embarrassing that you don't know how to use a phone? Geez, he's too understanding of Father."

 

-After class-

 

Nero: "Aniki! You have time to stop by the training dojo near the school?"

 

Hiro: "Huh? Why should we? Wouldn't Father be mad if we were late again?"

 

Nero: "It'll be fine! It should also count as training and training is good!"

 

Hiro: "Well, I guess we can check it out for a bit, but nothing more!"

 

Nero: "All right! Let's go then, shall we?!"

 

-At the Dojo-

 

Hiro and Nero stop by the dojo to see two of the Dojo master's apprentices dueling each other. Their movements were quick, but unrefined. Hiro and Nero both did not enjoy the match but passersby would stop and admire the "swordsmanship".

 

Hiro: "Nero, change of plans. I guess I could show them what real swordsmanship is like."

 

Nero: "Of course, Aniki. (Heh heh, got him!)"

 

Hiro: "Hey, now! Is this the best of the best of your dojo? Could you entertain me with some real talent? Watching these kids practice isn't very appealing for trying to recruit more members into your dojo."

 

Crowd: "Hey! Watch your tongue! Like you could speak against these young men and their prodigal skills."

 

Nero: "What did you just say about my brother?! You clearly haven't haven't seen anyone fight except on the streets, haven't you?! Prodigal skills? You must've been born affluent or something to not see such flaw in their form."

 

Hiro: "Nero, mind your tongue."

 

Nero: "Tch!"

 

Dojo Master: "Would you like to fortify those words you said before, boy? If so, then you can face me."

 

Crowd: "Now we're talking. That boy's gonna get a beating of his life for talking smack about a master of the sword. It doesn't matter how good that kid is, he'll learn the hard way about who to fight!"

 

Nero: "Pff. Pathetic."

 

Hiro: "It's a good thing I packed my training sword today."

 

The dojo master dashed towards Hiro and lunged his sword. Hiro deftly sidestepped it and spun around to knock the veteran down.

 

Dojo Master: "Well, you're pretty good."

 

Hiro: "And... you're pretty stiff. Are you sure you don't want to retire or find a successor?"

 

Dojo Master: "No, I'm still in fine form. Just watch me."

 

The Dojo master closed the distance between them as he went for Hiro's blindspot. Hiro, unfazed and bored out of his mind, tapped the old geezer's head once and he was out cold.

 

Hiro: "Hey, Nero! I think we're done here."

 

Nero: "Of course, Aniki! I expected no less from you!!!"

 

Crowd: "W-What was that? He... took out the Dojo's master with one hit..."

 

The master's disciples were all gathering around the unconscious body of their mentor, unable to aid him.

 

-

 

Scene 3: Nestra City, middle of the town (On their way out of the city and towards their village. Between them is Faurel Improvements Lab)

 

Nero: "Man, Aniki. That was amazing! You truly showed them what swordsmanship really was out there."

 

Hiro: "Not really, Nero. The master was way out of juice and he was just running on fumes. He didn't even stand a chance, literally. It was like he was forcing his joints to move. But Father... now he really knows how to move even at his age..." *shudders* "He's too good."

 

*Explosion in the direction of Hiro and Nero*

 

Hiro: "What was that?!"

 

Nero: "Looks like it came from Faurel Improvements Lab. Did they finally mess up one one of their experiments? Let's go check it out."

 

Hiro: "Hey, wait!"

 

Nero: "Don't worry if you think we'll be late. The lab is on our way home anyways. We'll be fine."

 

Hiro: "All right, then..."

 

-At the source of the explosion-

 

By the time Hiro and Nero reached the source of the explosion, the whole area had been exorcised of citizens. They had all fled from the scene. Upon approaching the lab, the two brothers could not believe what was in front of them. Half of the lab had been utterly eradicated and the other half set ablaze. Near where the entrance had been, massive monstrosities appeared.

 

Nero: "Hey, hey! What the hell is that?!" That thing is disgusting! He should really use some beauty cream."

 

Hiro, breathing heavily: "This is no time for jokes, Nero... This thing... is dangerous." *Pulling out his training sword*

 

The behemoth spotted Hiro and Nero and rushed in their direction. Hiro quickly prepared to defend, but was instantly blown away by a single punch from the hideous mutant.

 

Nero, triggered: "W-What did you do to my BROTHER!!! You'll pay for this!!!"

 

Nero pulled out his training sword and slapped it on the beast's back, only agitating it more.

 

Nero, instantly regretting his outlash: "Oh boy... What do I do now..."

 

The monster turned to Nero and rose both of its fists and brought them down on Nero.

 

Nero: "Fuck... my... LIFE!!!" *Letting out a girlish shriek*

 

However, Nero noticed that he wasn't dead yet. He looked up to see that Hiro had repelled the smash of the monster.

 

Hiro, struggling: "Sh-Shit... This thing... is tough..."

 

Nero: "Aniki..."

 

Hiro: "Nero... could you... like... move out of the way?"

 

Nero: "Huh? OH!"

 

Nero shifted to the side and Hiro angled his sword to the opposite direction of Nero, sending the monster off balance and knocking it to the ground.

 

Hiro, breathing heavily: "We... got to... hurry back to the village... Father... and Mother... are there... We have to make sure... that they're... all right..."

 

Nero: "I agree. Let's go!"

 

-

 

Scene 4: Pocu Village

 

Hiro and Nero rushed to their village as fast as they could, but it seems that it was much too late.

 

Hiro: "Everyone... everything... gone..."

 

Nero: "Those fucking bastards!!!"

 

Hiro, without saying anything more, subconsciously dashed to his house, praying that his mother and father had escaped safely. But upon arriving at the house, his hopes became hiis worst fear. His mother laid outside the front door, lifeless.

 

Hiro: "NO!!! Where's Father... FATHER!!!" *Breaks into the house*

 

Hiro spotted a massive blood trail in the entrance and later found his father at the end of the trail.

 

Hiro: "Father... FATHER!"

 

Father: "H-Hiro..."

 

Nero, just entering: "Father!!!"

 

Father: "Nero... I'm sorry..."

 

Hiro: "For what, Father?!?! You didn't do anything wrong! You're going to make it alive!"

 

Father: "It's too late... for that... Listen... Hiro... I must tell you something..."

 

Hiro, tears gushing down his face: "What... What is it, Father?"

 

Father: "You... were found by your mother... and I... We're... not your real parents..."

 

Hiro: "Wait... So Nero and I aren't your kids?!

 

Father: "Just you, my boy... We found you when you were... a few months... old..."

 

Hiro: "Then... who's my real father?!?!"

 

Father: "I do not know... I all I know... is that... you had a... pendant...  it was... special... Also, there... was a note... attached to... your body... when we found you... I suspect... that your father... was someone... of fearsome combat strength... You were born... with talent..."

 

Hiro: "This doesn't make any sense..."

 

Father: "It might... later... Go... to the dojo... you'll find... my weapons... I'll give them... to you... to avenge us... Use them... well......"

 

Hiro: "Father? Father! FATHER!"

 

Nero, tearing up: "Damn it, Old man! You... were supposed to be the greatest warrior ever!!! Why did you die?! You weren't getting old!!! You didn't lose!!! You won! I know you did! So stop acting! Wake up! WAKE UP!!!"

 

Nero's father lay lifeless in Hiro's arms. The two could not help but cry for their deceased loved ones for hours. Finally, Hiro wiped away his tears and laid his father on the ground.

 

Hiro, sniffling: "From now on Father, I will fight to avenge to and I will find my real father. That's what you want, isn't it? I'll do it for both you and Mother... I SWEAR IT! THOSE BEASTS WILL BEG FOR HELL ONCE I"M THROUGH WITH THEM!"

 

-To be continued-


	2. Boot Camp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Japanese words and even the English names in this work are all completely made up (Unless stated otherwise) and I didn't put TOO much thought into making a name for each and every individual character or even making a name that would actually fit with their personality. This is just a disclaimer :3
> 
> Locations:  
> -Nordem Camp: A training camp. There are three others just like this one.
> 
> Characters:  
> -Thalia Faurel: The younger sister of Sasha Faurel. She seems a bit reserved but puts a strong front. She typically uses a rapier made by her sister for self-defense. She was home-schooled for various reasons. Age: 17  
> -Brave: A slightly arrogant blonde guy who is easily intimidated by others who seem intimidating to his eyes. He is incredibly strong nevertheless and often underestimates his own fighting capabilities. He wields a heavy lance. Age: 16  
> -Shell: A complete veteran with massive scars on his face. His hair is full of white hair despite only being 42 years old. His face gives off cold vibes, but he is a somewhat doting superior who picks favorites. He wields a variety of heavy weapons, mainly a hammer or broadsword.  
> -Cobra: A veteran warrior under Shell's command. Slightly reckless and wields a large club.  
> -Serpent: A skilled veteran who prefers to wield his pike.  
> -Viper: The self-proclaimed Alpha of the three subordinates of Shell. He dual wields with a katana and a falchion.
> 
> Other details/things:  
> -Shell's left eye: There's a faint mark on Shell's left eye. The mark reads "10♦". This is Shell's insignia. More on that later in the series.  
> Yimyaki and Kenzuki: Nero's father's signature weapons. Yimyaki is a sword spirit trapped inside a wooden training sword. He can speak like other swords, unlike Kenzuki and any cursed blades. Kenzuki is a cursed devil's blade. Its sheer length and slim design was optimized for decapitating virtually anything. Don't ask why their father has such a weapon lying in his dojo.

Scene 1: Pocu Village, Hiro's and Nero's house

 

Hiro, slow to get up, went outside to take a deep breath.

 

Hiro: "So... now what?"

 

Nero was silent and the only noise that could be heard were the congested sniffles of Nero.

 

Hiro: "Nothing will bring back Father or Mother, not all of this crying at least. I'm going on ahead. I'm going to find whatever Father asked me to find in order to find out who my real father is."

 

Hiro turned to Nero one last time before leaving the house and entering his father's dojo. His father's dojo was very large despite it only being used for Hiro and Nero. Hiro examined all of the drawers and in one of them revealed an old pendant. The pendant had a design of a Lion's head and was made of pure silver. Though it was old, the metal and overall quality of the pendant was still in pristine condition.

 

Hiro: "Strange... I get a sense of nostalgia when I look at this... but I don't remember what it was. Hm? What's this?"

 

Below the pendant was a weathered paper scrap. The contents were smothered but still legible.

 

The note read:

 

"To whomever it may concern,

There are too many things going on right now in this bloody war. Things have gotten so out of hand that even my wife had to die for our sake. In order to ensure my only son a safe future, I must fight without him by my side for it is too dangerous for a warrior to fight with such a fragile handicap before him. Please, whoever reads this note will have a heart within themselves to take the responsibilities that I so poorly discarded to raise this kid as their own. I may not be alive by the time my son reads this, but if I am still alive, please let me say one thing. Join the Forces of Alance, I will be waiting and I will dedicate my life to protect you always. I do not wish to show my true face to you for I am not worthy of such, I will tell you one thing, though. The pendant you wear, only two other exist: mine and another kid your age. These pendants grant unique powers, use them wisely."

 

Upon finishing the letter, Nero had followed Hiro into the dojo.

 

Nero: "Aniki?" *Still sniffling* "What do you have there?"

 

Hiro: "My belongings... from my real father..."

 

Nero: "Any clues that help?"

 

Hiro: "I don't know... I don't know... Come on, let's go and search for Father's weapons."

 

The two brothers enter a separate room containing all of the training equipment and weapons in the dojo. The room was darkened and the only source of light was from the main room of the dojo.

 

Nero: "I can't see a damn thing! Father sure likes putting dangerous equipment in pitch black areas so we can all have an unintentional accident."

 

Hiro: "You're right. It's not safe storing weapons in such a dark area. Lucky it's a bit spacious in here... Still, how can we find anything here?"

 

Yimyaki: "Have you tried asking?"

 

Hiro: "What?! Who's there?!"

 

Yimyaki: "Chillax, my friend. I'm talking through this wooden sword here, yeah?"

 

Hiro: "What? That's impossible. How are you able to do that?"

 

Yimyaki: "I'm a spirit. I actually don't have a name, but I do go by this sword's name: Yimyaki. It's a pleasure."

 

Hiro: "Uhm... I guess? Do you understand what happened recently? About Father?"

 

Yimyaki: "Oh, that old guy. Yeah, I could feel his presence disappear from this world. Shame, but to be honest, he was never as good of a fighter as you thought him to be."

 

Hiro: "What do you mean?"

 

Yimyaki: "Your old man's been cheating, by using me. To simply put into words, I can grant strength if the wielder or owner and I are compatible. He uses this to gain an edge on you and your little brother."

 

Hiro: "So he wasn't being honest in his fights..."

 

Nero: "What?! That old man wasn't fighting fair..." *tearing up* "I knew it!!!"

 

Hiro: "Um... Nero? You're going a bit overboard... He's not listening."

 

Yimyaki: "Hold up, I got this." *Screaming into Nero's brain* "Your father was always better at you in archery! He didn't need help!"

 

Nero, shocked from the truth: "What... even is life?" *Faints*

 

Yimyaki: "Well that worked."

 

Hiro: "Okay..." *Notices a slim sword beside Yimyaki* "What's that sword?"

 

Yimyaki: "DON'T COME NEAR IT!"

 

Hiro: "Woah! Why not?"

 

Yimyaki: "That blade's cursed. The name of it is Kenzuki. If it doesn't like you or your purpose, then you could say good-bye to one of your limbs, or even your life."

 

Hiro: "Oh? That's interesting."

 

Hiro approaches the cursed blade. It gave a radiating energy, imbued in tortured souls. As he places his hands on the blade, the blade immediately jumped that him, and began to revolve around Hiro.

 

Yimyaki: "You idiot! Now Kenzuki's probably going to cut one of your limbs IF you're lucky."

 

The sword danced around for a couple more seconds and eventually fell to the ground in front of Hiro."

 

Yimyaki: "... I have... no words."

 

Hiro: "So what does this mean?"

 

Yimyaki: "Kenzuki's accepted you to be its bearer."

 

Hiro: "That's fortunate."

 

Yimyaki: "I guess. One more thing, though."

 

Hiro: "?"

 

Yimyaki: "I told you that I was a spirit. Well, I'm not any ordinary spirit. I was actually created by your old man and fused into this wooden sword. I'm damn near indestructible, but that's not my only perk. I can conjure any sword in your possession, and that includes Kenzuki. I'm a sword spirit to say the least."

 

Hiro: "So.... how do I use you?"

 

Yimyaki: "Like normal. I think it'll just click in your brain once we enter combat."

 

Hiro: "That's good."

 

Hiro sheathed both Kenzuki and Yimyaki and approached Nero, who was still fainted.

 

Hiro: "Well, looks like he'll be like this for a while. I might as well get Father's bow for him while I'm at it."

 

-

 

Scene 2: Pocu Village/Nordem Camp (afterwards)

 

Hiro headed to outside of his village with Nero in tow when he noticed soldiers posted outside Nestra City. He quickly fled back into the village, but one soldier noticed him.

 

Soldier: "Excuse me! Are you one of the survivors in this village?"

 

Hiro: "Why must you know?"

 

Soldier: "We're just recruiting any able man or woman to join the Forces of Alance. We're in a dire situation and we need any able man. However, I heard that something went amiss in the city and many of them fled along with neighboring cities (Which are still incredibly far away from Nestra City)

 

 Hiro: "Alance, huh? Then I'll join. Along with my brother."

 

Soldier: "That's outstanding news. I'll bring you to the nearest boot camp that we have."

 

Hiro: "Boot Camp?"

 

Soldier: "Before we accept anyone into our forces, we need to test individuals of their true strength and hidden potential."

 

Hiro: "I see now."

 

Soldier: "Now then, shall we make way to the camp?"

 

-At Nordem Camp entrance-

 

Soldier: "This is as far as I will take you. The rest is simple, just talk with our guard and he'll evaluate you and assign you to your respective training camps. Good Luck!"

 

Hiro: "Thanks."

 

Nero just began to signs of waking up.

 

Nero: "A-Aniki?" *rubs his eyes and finds out that he's no longer at the dojo* "Where- WHERE ARE WE?!"

 

Hiro: "Oh Nero! We're at Nordem Camp. It's a boot camp for us to get stronger."

 

Nero: "Boot camp? First the voice and now a boot camp? You must be joking."

 

Hiro: "I'm not. This is the fastest way to achieve vengeance for Mother and Father as well as finding my own father."

 

Nero: "Well... If you put it that way, I can't defy you. I'll go wherever you go, Aniki."

 

Hiro: "Good! Because the first thing we're doing is to get our tickets to enter the camp."

 

The two brothers approach the guard's post.

 

Guard: "What's your business here?" *peers over at the brothers* "Here."

 

The guard handed two tickets with the number "72" written on it.

 

Guard: "Go to the camp with that number, you'll be training in there from now on."

 

Hiro: "Camp 72? Where is that?"

 

Hiro scanned each camp and noticed that it was the largest camp out of the others and the camp with the highest number. The participants in Camp 72 were all novices and seemed worse than the disciples at the dojo in Nestra City. Nero snapped upon figuring this out.

 

Nero: "That cocky little bastard... Underestimating our combat skills just like that?! I mean, LOOK AT THESE FUCKING FRESH MEAT. They haven't even learned how to pick up a damn weapon until they entered this shithole. You saw how he barely looked at us before giving us our tickets, right? Dude couldn't get an accurate scan of THESE muscles!"

 

Hiro: "There, there, Nero. I'm sure there's a reason behind this Camp numbering. Maybe we'll just have to work our way through and to prove ourselves."

 

Nero: "Didn't he say that  we'll be practicing in our respected camps from now on?!"

 

Hiro: "Uh..."

 

*Thud*

 

Hiro had bumped into someone while the two brothers were ranting.

 

Hiro: "Ouch... Are you okay?" *Offers his hand to help*

 

Thalia: "Thank you... but I can get up by myself all right."

 

Nero: "How rude... My brother offered his hand of sincerity and you would reject his kindness?!"

 

Hiro: "Nero! It's fine. Relax a bit." *Turns to Thalia* "Sorry about that. This crazy never-chill kid is my younger brother, Nero. My name is Hiro. Might I know your name?"

 

Thalia: "It's Thalia. And my sister- oh? Seems like she's not here."

 

Hiro: "That's a bummer. By the way, where are you headed. If you're here, that means that you must have had a ticket to where your camp is, am I right?"

 

Thalia: "It's Camp... 72."

 

Hiro: "Oh, really?" Coincidentally, that's where we're headed as well. That's also another reason why Nero is so hotheaded. Shall we go together?"

 

Thalia: "Hm. I'll be fine without sister, so I'll take you up on your offer."

 

-

 

Scene 3: Nordem Camp, Camp 72 Entrance

 

Nero, grumbling: "Where's that stuck up bastard?! I'll show him who they're dealing with!"

 

As Nero stormed into the Entrance of the camp, he collided with something.

 

Nero: "Ow! More out of the way, Fatass!"

 

The figure slowly turned around. His stature was massive, exceeding 7 feet in height and his frame was thick, but he still retained a somewhat normal physique (just slightly bigger). He had the face of a demon. His narrow eyes gave off a chilly stare. His hair was swept back and most of it was white, despite being only around 40 years old. A distinguishable mark on his left eye read out "10♦". His voice tone was so deep, it shook the ground beneath them.

 

Nero: *Gulps* (This is bad...)

 

Before the giant could say a word, Hiro jumped in.

 

Hiro: "Sorry about that, sir! My younger brother here tends to get a bit crazy when I'm not within 3 feet of him. He was only trying to ask for your name."

 

Nero: (Nice one, Aniki! Way to bail your bro out!)

 

Shell: "My name is Shell. Is that all you'll be asking? Surely, you'd be for a reason, am I right? Here to complain about the camp you've been placed? That guard does it frequently."

 

Thalia: (What... what pressure! This guy just standing here already makes me want to jump out of my pants.)

 

Nero: "Yeah! That guard's a total jackass. Underestimating our potential."

 

Shell shifted towards Nero: "Come again?"

 

Nero: "Uh! Nothing! Nothing at all!" (Save me again, Aniki!)

 

Thalia: (Idiot...)

 

However, rather than Hiro saving Nero's skin, a figure from the sky did. A young man sprung from the Nordem Camp entrance all the way to Camp 72, landing into a pile of sandbags but was not injured in any way. He looked to be highly enthusiastic. He had blonde, ruffled hair and stood tall with pride. He was pretty skinny, but every fiber of his body was shredded into rock hard muscle. Shell approached him slowly.

 

Brave: "I made it! Brave here save the world! Now let me at 'em! Huh?" *Looks to see the disappointing recruits in Camp 72* "What?!?! I've been placed with a ton of hatchlings?! What kind of nonsense is this?! I demand a reason!!!!"

 

Hiro and Thalia: (It's like another Nero...)

 

Shell: "Excuse me, would you mind lowering your voice?"

 

Brave quickly turned to the figured as he spoke.

 

Brave: "You're not my mo- oh... I'm... I'm deeply sorry, sir!!!"

 

Shell, puzzled: "Let me see if you're supposed to be here. Let me see your ticket." *Checks the ticket* "Well then, all four you believe that you were wrongly placed in this camp, am I right?"

 

Nero: "Yeah! That's right!"

 

Shell: "Well there's a simple way to prove that. Are you all up to the challenge?"

 

Brave, slowly regaining his confidence: "Sure! Whatever it is, It's going to be a piece of cake!"

 

Shell: "Then, your goal is... to defeat me."

 

Brave's jaw dropped to the floor and he fell on his knees, believing that he had lost all hope. Defeating such an intimidating figure was virtually impossible in his mind.

 

Hiro: "C-Could we get more clarifications on what we're supposed to do?" (He can't be serious, right? Defeating him?! He looks like he eats us for breakfast.)

 

Shell: "I shall provide a battleground for us to fight in. You have until the end of the day to cause me to bleed, which I have not done since becoming a soldier."

 

Hiro: (Is he SERIOUSLY SERIOUS?! Since he became a soldier? When was that?! Last lifetime? He looks like he's 60 already. He should've just left that part unsaid.)

 

Nero: "You're on!"

 

Hiro: (Nero, this is actually the one time I want you to shut up...)

 

Shell: "Then's it's settled. Follow me, all of you."

 

Thalia: "Oh boy..."

 

Hiro: "This doesn't seem good..."

 

-

 

Scene 4: Nordem Camp, Camp 72: Battlegrounds

 

Yimyaki: "Dude, are you serious? What did you do?"

 

 Hiro: "Wasn't me who got us into the mess."

 

Yimyaki: "Seriously man I meet you today and already we have to fight."

 

Hiro: "My Apologies. But at least I can see whether or not I can use you to your full potential."

 

Yimyaki: "Hah! I'd like to see you try. It'll be like father, like son."

 

Shell appears in front of them, without armor.

 

Nero: "What the hell is going on? You underestimating us?!"

 

Shell: "Yes. There's no way you'd be able to smash through my armor. I'm pretty sure my tender skin should suffice."

 

Thalia: "He's not underestimating us. He's already examined us all thoroughly and he's just testing us..."

 

Shell: "Are all of you prepared?"

 

Hiro: "More or less."

 

Thalia: "Everything is ready."

 

Nero: "Hell yeah I'm ready! I'm about to whoop your ass like whipped cream since you don't have any armor!"

 

Brave: "Of... Of course! People like you only scare me the first time!"

 

Shell: Well then, shall we get this started. You all have only until sunset before your time is up."

 

Hiro: "Let's get this start- huh? What's this feeling?"

 

Yimyaki: "Ho ho! Looks like your a perfect fit with me. feel a sensation?"

 

Hiro: "Y-Yeah... What is it?"

 

Yimyaki: Nothing. Just think of it as nothing and fight normally. Everything will be clear once you start moving, my boy. I promise you that."

 

Instantly, Hiro vanished into thin air and reappeared in front of Shell.

 

Shell: "Oh? Not bad. You've definitely got a spring in your step."

 

Hiro slammed Yimyaki onto Shell's arm, causing almost zero damage to his skin. Shell grinned.

 

Hiro: (This guy! What toughness! However, I feel a strange vibe right now...)

 

Hiro followed up immediately, drawing Kenzuki from Yimyaki's hilt.

 

Shell: (What?! He called a sword from within another sword?! Is that legal?)

 

Hiro landed another clean shot onto Shell with Kenzuki, but again, to no avail.

 

Hiro: "Tch! His skin's way too tough..."

 

Nero and Thalia also proceeded to advance. Nero, being the hotheaded dumbass, jumped in first, landed a clean shot right into Shell's hands, which he used to grab Nero's sword and him and flung him away like litter. Thalia used this opening and jabbed with her rapier, poking a vital area of Shell, but still, He wasn't fazed. He knocked her back as well.

 

Nero, infuriated: "What was that?! Using me as bait and not even landing a hit?!"

 

Thalia: "I'm just using you as bait because you want to be. I'm only taking the opportunities that are open in front of me."

 

Nero: "You-!!!"

 

Hiro began to strike once again with the same combo as before, and had the same outcome as well. Shortly after, three soldiers came in to see how the match was going.

 

Shell: "Oh! Looks like my subordinates are here to see how our new recruits are looking. Meet Viper, Serpent, and Cobra."

 

Serpent: "It's no use Shell! They're too focused on trying to beat your ass!"

 

Viper: "It doesn't look likely, though. They're not learning from their mistakes and two of them are arguing."

 

Cobra: "And one of them is so pathetic, he's so scared to even move."

 

Serpent: "Wait... I don't know if he's planning something or if he really IS scared..."

 

Sunset was approaching and no progress had been made at all. Shell was in perfectly good condition and Hiro, Thalia, and Nero were all completely out of breath.

 

Hiro, heavily breathing: "Crap... We're... out of time..."

 

Nero, exasperated: "This... guy... got lucky... that I ran... out of breath..."

 

Thalia, hyperventilating: "Don't... kid yourself... you know you weren't doing jackshit..."

 

Shell: "Only 4 minutes left. I guess you all are out of-" *Shell suddenly took a defensive stance*

 

Hiro: "Huh? What's up with him?"

 

A flash of air ripped through Hiro, Nero, and Thalia and they failed to catch a glimpse of it.

 

Brave: "Pierce!!!!!"

 

Brave flew like a bullet straight into Shell's gut, churning his insides and finally pierced through the stone giant.

 

Shell: "S-Shit!" (I neglected to keep my eye out for him!)

 

Everyone could not believe what had happened. Shell had been pierced by Brave. His subordinates all had their jaws dropped and the recruits were astonished. Even Brave couldn't believe that he actually stabbed Shell.

 

Shell: "Well... Looks like you win."

 

Hiro, still shocked: "What exactly... did we win?"

 

Shell: "A special training camp with me as your trainer."

 

Thalia: "Wha-!"

 

Shell: "Instead of dealing with those weaklings, you'll be participating in a training regimen also known as 'Hell's Training', created by yours truly, Shell."

 

Hiro: "I think I'm going to be sick..."

 

Yimyaki: "Well if anything goes wrong, we all have Nero to blame for his obnoxious mouth."

 

Nero: "Shut up! Only Aniki has the right to say that!"

 

Hiro: "I ditto Yimyaki..."

 

Nero, in a whiny tone: "Anikiiii"

 

Viper: "I did not expect that to happen."

 

Cobra: "Well, we had to go through that training when we were recruits. I guess now we can enough enjoy watching our 2.0's suffer the same training routine as us."

 

Serpent: "Yeah. And Shell makes it tougher each year, ha ha!"

 

Hiro, after overhearing Shell's subordinates: "This is going to be a painful training camp..."

 

To Be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes about each of the main characters' fighting styles.
> 
> -Hiro: Yimyaki is a sword spirit build into the wooden sword. Nero's father was the creator of this sword for the sole purpose of passing it down to Hiro one day. Yimyaki is unique and con only be wielded by Hiro. When wielded, Yimyaki is granted the ability to quickly summon any other blade within Hiro possession from the bottom of its hilt. Hiro's bread and butter combo is to first initiate with Yimyaki, then follow up with this ability using another blade, preferably Kenzuki.
> 
> -Nero: Hotheaded in battle and quick to charge. Nero isn't actually a swordsman and mainly focuses on archery. His father's bow is a magic bow also created for Nero as Yimyaki was created for Hiro. However, not knowing how to use his bow yet, Nero sticks to his close quarter combat knowledge. Once he figures his bow out, the ammo for his bow runs as wild as his imagination.
> 
> -Thalia: She typically uses her rapier handmade by her sister for self-defense purposes. Her signature move is a dash attack to deal a piercing shot in vital areas of the body. She is always patient and evaluates her targets and opportunities before jumping in.
> 
> -Brave: His most powerful move is pierce, as shown in this chapter. The longer Brave concentrates to charge his attack, the more powerful it gets overtime. This does leave him completely vulnerable since he cannot counterattack nor can he dodge. Brave also carries around a short sword for situational battles and eventually upgrades to a larger blade.
> 
> -Shell: Shell serves as a superior tank, but despite his size, he's surprising quick and mobile, making him a seriously dangerous weapon for the Forces of Alance. Shell's only weakness is that he fights selflessly and sometimes puts his own life at risk, which isn't much of a problem when you can literally not get injured.
> 
> -Cobra,Serpent,Viper: None of them are truly outstanding fighters, but together, they're... aight i guess. Cobra is more durable so he tends to initiate the fights and tanks when needed. Serpent usually deals the immobilizing damage to the enemy for Viper, who finishes the enemy with his two swords. They're all almost inseparable and literally do everything together and go anywhere together.
> 
> -Sasha: She doesn't fight.


	3. Hell's Camp: Shorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Location Introduced:  
> -Trawl Village: A neighboring village of Pocu Village. Was destroyed 10 years ago.
> 
> Character Introduced:  
> Shorry: A young and energetic recruit. He prefers to fight with weapons from God. Hiro's Childhood friend and bearer of one of the pendants. Age: 17

Scene 1: Nordem Camp, Camp 72 Entrance

 

It was the next morning and Shell had gathered the four recruits at the entrance.

 

Shell: "From now on, you'll be training here." *Signalling towards the ground*

 

Nero: "That's the ground. Are we supposed to train our body or our stupidity?"

 

Shell: "Look closer and maybe you'll find out."

 

Hiro: "There's a door there."

 

Nero: "I-I knew that..."

 

Shell: "Down this hatch lies the training camp for you four. Today you won't be using it; however, you will next week."

 

Hiro: "I'm not getting a good vibe for whatever's down there..."

 

Brave: "All right! we get a whole week of relaxing!"

 

Shell, grabbing hold of Brave's shoulder: "Not you, Brave. Since you've shown such promise during the little bout that we had, you'll start your training this week. Come along now."

 

Brave: "No! Wait!!! HELP ME!!!!"

 

Shell began dragging Brave down the dark steps of the hidden passage, his screams slowly dying out the further the two descended.

 

Hiro: "Poor guy..."

 

Thalia, realizing something: "Oh no! I forgot!!!"

 

Hiro: "What did you forget?"

 

Thalia: "My sister..."

 

Nero: "Thought you said you didn't need her."

 

Thalia: "I do not, but she does. I can fend for myself but she has no way of defending herself from anyone. I have to find her!"

 

Hiro: "We'll help."

 

Nero: "What! Why do I have to, Aniki?"

 

Hiro: "It's not like we have anything else to do for the whole week."

 

Nero: "Ugh... Fine."

 

Thalia: "Thanks, Hiro... and Nero."

 

Nero, sarcastically: "Sure, no problem. Anything to help."

 

-

 

Scene 2: Nordem Camp, Near the entrance

 

 Sasha: "Now where did Lil' Thals run off to? Yesterday, she was serious about joining the FA (Forces of Alance) to see if father really did cause all of the chaos back at home, but now she' wandered off somewhere and hasn't returned to pick me up." *Sulks* "Maybe she abandoned me..." *Starts fantasizing* "... abandoned me for a real man!!! Maybe she's finally grown out of her shell and got a sprightly young recruit to pick her up. Heh heh..."

 

Camp 72 Recruit 1: "Hey! How are you doin', beauty?"

 

Sasha snapped out of her fantasy to realize the situation in front of her.

 

Sasha: "Urk!." (I forgot! I can't just randomly fantasize about Lil Thals' future man if she's not around. She's supposed to be the tough one and I'm just the one with the brain... and fantasies...)

 

At that moment, Shell appeared as he just climbed several flights of stairs (that are in the camp) to the entrance to announce the good news about Brave when he noticed Sasha and the Camp 72 recruits. He thought to intervene, but before he could, the recruits made their advance.

 

Shell: "Crap! From this distance, I don't think I can make it."

 

A faint shadow fell over Shell's head. A figure, compact in size, zipped in for the save. Shorry had unleashed a wicked dragon kick to one of the recruits, knocking over the others alongside him.

 

Camp 72 Recruits: "Oof!!!"

 

Camp 72 Recruit 2, getting up after being knocked down: "Bastard... you really wanna go?!"

 

Camp 72 Recruit 3: "Honestly, do you think you could take on all of us?!"

 

Shorry, after examining the three recruits: "I don't think, I know I can take all of you. At once."

 

Camp 72 Recruit 1: "I'll make you regret those words! Get him!"

 

Swiftly, Shorry sidestepped the first wave of incoming recruits, giving them all a radical karate chop to the backs of their necks. Those afflicted with the chop fell to the ground immediately after contact.

 

Other recruits: "Who the hell are you?!"

 

Shorry: "The name's Shorry..." *Putting on a great smile* "Here to kick your asses!"

 

Shorry then turned to Sasha, who was amazed by his performance.

 

Shorry: "You all right, miss?"

 

Sasha: "Huh? Oh! Yes! I'm totally fine!"

 

Shorry: "Cool! That's great to hear. At least you weren't tainted by the this trash."

 

Camp 72 recruits: "What'd you call us?!"

 

Shorry, putting on a grin: "Would you like me to shut you up? I could do it if you really wanted to, so keep talking."

 

Recruit: "Urrr..."

 

A large recruit, we'll call him Big Rec for now: "There something troubling you small fry?" *Sees Shorry* " _That's_ what's giving you trouble?"

 

Recruits: "He's really tough, man!"

 

Big Rec: "I never heard of a shrimp bein' tough."

 

Shorry's grin faded away.

 

Shorry: "Pardon? What did you just call me?"

 

Big Rec, turning over towards Shorry: "You hurt just because I called you shrimp? Man, you guys said he was tough, but now his soul's crushed from just a little nickname." *Laughs hysterically*

 

The recruits joined in on the laughter, albeit hesitantly. Shorry was no longer smiling at all. A fiercesome presence now emanated from his being. A dark aura surrounded his body, this caused Shell to panic a bit.

 

Shell: "What the shit?! This kid's... insane!"

 

Farther below Shell were Hiro and the others. They too felt the presence that radiated off Shorry, but they didn't know who or what the source was. As for the recruits, they were all too stupid to sense the danger and continued to burst in laughter.

 

Hiro, freezing up: "Did you two feel that?"

 

Thalia: "Yeah..."

 

Hiro: "It felt like it came from near the entrance..."

 

Nero: "Well let's see what's there. We're already on our way, so we can see what's going on up there as well as a better view of the camp."

 

Hiro: "Good thinking, Nero. Once in while, you actually think of something smart to say."

 

Nero: "Wha-!!!"

 

Hiro: *Chuckles* "Just a joke. Now let's move."

 

Shorry knelt down, preparing to strike Big Rec; however, Big Rec was too ignorant to see what was going to come and made the situation worse for himself.

 

Big Rec: "Oh? Kneeling down in defeat? Weeping like the baby that you look like? What a small, pathetic shrimp. Learn your place. You won't be big like me!" *Laughs again*

 

As Hiro and the others approach the last flight of stairs leading to the entrance, Shorry initiated his blow out sky uppercut onto Big Rec's poor jaw. The impact immediately shattered it and Big Rec was launched into the sky, where he never returned to the ground again. The crowd of Camp 72 recruits fell dead silent and they began to scatter like ants. Shorry took in two deep breaths and turned around, only to be tackled by Sasha.

 

Sasha, completely infatuated: "Oh! You're the kind of man I want! Those muscles... in... action... UGH!!!" *Faints*

 

Shorry: "Um... glad you're safe?" *Nervous chuckle*

 

Hiro, flat face: "Was that your sister?"

 

Thalia: "Nope. I have  no idea who she is and I am not acquainted with her at all. Nope!"

 

Hiro: "Then, I suggest we leave immediately..."

 

As the three headed down, Shorry spotted Hiro and somehow recognized him.

 

Shorry: "Hiro! Hey, Hiro!!!"

 

Hiro: "Huh? Who's calling me?"

 

Hiro looks back at where Sasha had fainted and spotted Shorry running towards him, but he did not recognize him.

 

Hiro: "Who... are you exactly?"

 

Shorry, heartbroken: "Huh? Don't you remember me?! Shorry! Honestly, you still look the same as always!"

 

Hiro: "Who? Shorty? Is that your name?"

 

Shorry: "Noooo! Shorry! SHORE PLUS 'E'! Do you honestly not remember me?"

 

Hiro: "I have no clue who you are. I don't even feel a trace of nostalgia from you, sorry."

 

Shorry: "Then... how about when I present you  _this!_ " *flashes his pendant*

 

Hiro suddenly acknowledged the pendant from his father's note. The pendant was similar to Hiro's pendant, but instead of a Lion's head engraved, there was a shield instead. After recognizing the pendant, large fragments of memories tore open Hiro's mind and so much came in that it almost felt like his brain was going to tear into pieces.

 

Nero: "Aniki! Are you okay?!"

 

Hiro, after finishing collecting the memories and breathing heavily: "Shorry..."

 

Shorry: "Yeah?"

 

Hiro: "Ten years ago... you... died..."

 

Shorry: "So you finally remember, eh?"

 

Thalia: "Die? But... you're still standing here."

 

Shorry: "It's a bit complicated... but it's what happened back at my home village and Hiro's home village."

 

-

 

Scene 3: Flashback, 10 years ago Between Pocu Village and Trawl Village

 

 Every day, Hiro and Shorry would both meet each other in the afternoon to play. They also brought their pendants with them this time.

 

Shorry: "Hey, Hiro!!! Did you bring your pendant like I asked?"

 

Hiro: "Yeah. I have it right here." *Carefully shines the silver pendant*

 

Shorry: "Here's mine!"

 

Hiro: "Huh? Yours doesn't have a lion on it."

 

Shorry: "Is it supposed to? Because I have a shield on mine."

 

Hiro: "Odd..."

 

Shorry: "Very... But no more of that talk! I'm here to tell you about the powers that this has!"

 

Hiro: "Power? I feel like you got this idea from watching a show... Father said we shouldn't watch them because they feed us lies."

 

Shorry: "No no! This was from my dad. He told me that my pendant can grant powers."

 

Hiro: "Wow! That's pretty cool!"

 

Shorry: "Yeah! And I remembered that you wore one sometimes and that's why I asked you to bring it today. But now... I don't know if it will work since they look different."

 

Hiro: "That's true..."

 

Shorry: "I'll show you anyways!"

 

Hiro's Father: "Hiro! Where are you?!"

 

Hiro: "Oh shoot! My father found out that I snuck out with the pendant. Sorry Shorry! Maybe next time when I get the chance!"

 

Shorry: "Oh sure thing! I'll be waiting here every day like normal!"

 

-Later that night, Trawl Village-

 

Shorry's father: "Shorry. Shorry! Wake up!"

 

Shory, drowsy: "Mm? What's up, daddy?"

 

Father: "The barbarians! From Wolf's Peak! They're attacking our village!"

 

Shorry: "Wha- What?!"

 

Father: "Hurry and pack your things. I have to get you out of here!"

 

As Shorry was packing his necessities like his family portrait and his pendant in his pockets, a loud bang could be heard in his neighbor's home. The barbs were close. Shorry realized this and began to run through the back door where his father had been waiting. At that moment, one barbarian intercepted them and slashed both Shorry and his father, fatally wounding them. Fortunately, the barbarian seemed to be in a hurry to kill off the entire village and did not check to secure his kills. Shorry's father crawled over to Shorry.

 

Shorry's father: "Shorry... your... pen...dant... give it..."

 

Weakly, Shorry dragged the pendant from his pocket and handed it over to his father.

 

Shorry's father: "I'll show you... how the power... of your... pendant works..."

 

Shorry's father began channeling and an invisible aura surrounded his body so he dipped the pendant into a pool of his own blood and slammed the shield that resided on it. Moments later, Shorry's body began to regenerate and the large gash that was on his body closed up completely. Still dazed from the blood loss, Shorry found himself perfectly fine despite feeling lightheaded. He rushed over to his father to tell him that it worked, only to find out that everything his father told him about the pendant's power were true. His father had to sacrifice his life in order to save someone else whom he deeply loved or cared about in order to save their life and spare them from death. Shorry could not help but let tears flood through his eyes as he laid there with his lifeless father. The only thing that made him move were the footsteps of an incoming barbarian, examining the corpses and checking each one to see if they were alive. Shorry ran away from his village and upon looking back, witnessed that both his and Hiro's village had burned down. Hiro's village did, however, survive the carnage since most of the village had not been tampered with by the barbarians. Shorry only hoped that his friend was still safe in his village, knowing that his father was a veteran sword fighter. After several minutes of running, Shorry collapsed of both blood depravity and dehydration.

 

The next day, someone had found Shorry on the ground and had the courtesy to bring him into their household and to adopt him as their own. Shorry got acquainted with the household occupants and learned that head of the household was a martial arts master. Still remembering the events that happened just the day before, Shorry requested that he be trained each and every day in order to become stronger. Shorry learned to fight through martial arts, though never wielding a single weapon other than a staff.

 

-Scene 4: Nordem Camp, Near the entrance (First chunk is still part of the "flashback")

 

For ten years, Shorry stayed with his new family, never forgetting the events that transpired when his village was savagely raided. News came to his home about gathering new soldiers in order to respond to a new unknown threat that appeared just one day before this letter of urgency was delivered to his home. Shorry thought of his as something he could do in order to see the day where he and Hiro could reunited once more. His master stayed behind for the years took a tole on the man and he was no longer fit for war.

 

Shorry: "That's my story. I came here in order to see you one day. Who knew that the day I came into this camp that I would find you almost immediately! *Light chuckle*

 

Everyone else was still slightly shocked from his story.

 

Shorry: "By the way, where's your pendant?"

 

Hiro: "Huh? Oh! Crap..."

 

Nero: "What is it, Aniki?"

 

Hiro: "I left it back at the dojo, where I read the note..."

 

Yimyaki: "That's too bad isn't it, Hiro?" *Cackles*

 

Hiro: "Crap... Now I have to go back there..."

 

Thalia: "Can I assist you as well?!"

 

Hiro: "Wait, why?"

 

Thalia: "Pocu... Trawl... those are the two villages near Nestra City... my homeland."

 

Nero: "WHAT?! You lived in Nestra City?!?!"

 

Thalia: "In fact, my last name is Faurel. The very name from the biggest laboratory in Nestra City. So that means that... your village was destroyed because of what happened back at Nestra City..."

 

Hiro, swallowing his harsh words to face reality: "It's not your fault... for what happened in our Village... my father..."

 

Nero: "What are you saying, Aniki?! The reason why Father and Mother and everyone in our village is dead is because it's her fault! ALL HER FAULT!"

 

Hiro: "Nero!"

 

Hiro's words echoed throughout the whole camp. Silence fell almost immediately after Hiro had yelled.

 

Hiro: "Nothing you say will fix the past. It's already happened and no one can change it. The thing we can do now is to shape our future and leave the things in the past where they belong, no matter how much it hurts... no matter how much it devours your soul... you have to be mature and endure the suffering..." *Cooling down* "Sorry, Thalia. You can come with us."

 

Nero: "Aniki... I'm sorry..."

 

Thalia: "Then let's get going."

 

The three exited the camp, but not before the guard saw them off, tapping each of them once before they went off.

 

Shorry: "Well that was tense... I wonder what happened..."

 

Shell, standing next to him with tears gushing down his face upon hearing Shorry's past: "Something..." *sniff* "... terrible before they came here I presume."

 

Shorry: "Well other than that, what am I supposed to do. That guard came and gave me a ticket for Camp 72, but if they're the ones that I have to train with, then I'll never make any progress..."

 

Shell: "Care to join my special training regimen? Hiro and the others already joined." *Tears no longer welled up, instead an excited expression*

 

Shorry: "Sure! "I'm up for it! Definitely beats wasting my time with those losers."

 

Shell: "Great!" *Speaking to himself* "I wonder who else we'll pick up. These promising souls must mean something..."

 

To be continued...

 

 


End file.
